They All Lied
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: They all lied about who they liked. They need to learn that when you love someone, they can just as easily fall for you./ My OC Wendy helps the love of the Peanuts gang flourish.


They All Lied

**Full Summary: They all lied about who they loved. One girl did not, and even though her love continued to say 'no' she knew it was denial. I knew it too. As for the rest of them, they were too scared of rejection. They needed to learn: If you love someone, they can just as easily fall for you. Even same gender ones, or ones that were constantly teasing you, or you were doing teasing to. They can always fall in love with you at some point. But they'll always be afraid to tell anyone except their closest friend, at first… They might tell you, and they may not. I'm not saying that you should interrogate their friend, but that you should tell them as soon as the dreamy looks, faraway eyes, blushes and stutters start, always. Always, and yet this bunch doesn't seem to understand. But I'm psychic, so it doesn't matter.**

**I don't own Peanuts. Seriously. Shocking, right?**

**Wendy is my OC. She has red curly hair, and black eyes. She always wears an orange dress, and black canvas sneakers.**

_Wendy's Pov_

This is my fifth school in three months. I was changing constantly, because I got kicked out for 'being rude' and 'cheating'. But I'm psychic! I can't grow up to be one of those untalented ones, so I have to practice! But they didn't want to hear it. I was smart this time and _told _the principal that I would probably read other kids' minds. He said as long as I didn't do it during a test, it would be okay. I agreed.

This kid, his name was Charlie Brown, came up to me in the hall, as I was putting books in my locker.

"Hi, you're new, right?" he said, smiling. I nodded.

"My name is Wendy" I said. He grinned. He seemed overly ecstatic that I hadn't, like, run away or something.

"I'm Charlie. Charlie Brown" he said. I giggled.

"Yes, I know. I heard when the teacher called attendance. Psychics have an impeccable memory" I said. I wanted at least _one_ person to know I was able to read minds.

His eyes widened. I couldn't tell if it was from shock, or because he had a secret he didn't want anyone to find out.

"You're _psychic?_" he said. Shock it is. I just laughed.

"Yup. But I have to really be able to focus to read your mind, so I can't do it right now. Fair warning, if I ever suddenly go completely silent, it means I'm reading your mind. That would be a good time to run... That is, if you have a secret" I joked, being half serious with the last sentence.

"Understood" he said, chuckling.

Just then, a bell rang, signaling lunch time. I frowned. I really didn't want to eat alone, but I also didn't want to exploit my powers to get people to eat with me.

Thankfully, Charlie Brown was nice enough to notice my sad look.

"Hey, do you want to eat with me and my friends?" he asked. I smiled brightly.

"Sure, I'd love to!" I said excitedly. He was also kind enough to lead me to the cafeteria.

"Wow" I stated in awe as we entered. This place was GIGANTIC. Not to mention, there was a frozen yogurt machine. None of my old schools had that. I told him so, and he just laughed.

After we got our food, Charlie Brown led me to a table, near the back.

"Hi Charlie Brown. Who's this lovely lady?" a boy with a blanket asked. I couldn't help but look at it.

"Oh, hey Linus. This is Wendy" Charlie Brown responded as he sat next to him. I sat down to the right.

"Hello, Wendy. You're the new girl, right?" Linus said, smiling at me. I grinned.

"I certainly am. Now, let me ask you this, are there any girls you like in this school?" I said. His eyes widened, and he looked left to right frantically. He looked a little scared.

"Um, was it something I said, or-" I started, but he cut me off.

"No, there's a crazy girl, and if someone, _anyone,_ asks a question like that, she pops out of nowhere, and tells them about our relationship _that doesn't exist_" he said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Ah… Well, where is she?" I asked. Linus looked towards the lunch line, and sighed in relief.

"She's still getting lunch, she didn't hear. It's okay" he said, completely relaxed now. I followed his gaze, and saw a girl in a blue polka dot dress. She had blonde hair.

"What's her name?" I asked, turning back to Linus.

"Sally" he responded. Charlie Brown nodded.

"And she's my sister" he added, taking a bite of his sandwich. My eyes widened.

"Really? And it doesn't bug you how she's in love with him?" I asked, gesturing to Linus. Charlie Brown shrugged.

"Not really, I mean I know him really well. I know he'd never break her heart… You know, if they ever did date" he said, chuckling slightly at the end. I giggled, while Linus just glared at us.

Then, a girl with black hair and a plain blue dress approached our table.

"Who's she?" she snapped. I glared, and immediately thought of a comeback.

"Who's you?" I asked smartly. Not the best comeback, but whatever. She smirked, looking me up and down.

"I asked you first" she said.

"Touché" I said, laughing.

"The name's Wendy" I explained. She nodded as she slid into a seat to my right.

"My name's Lucy" she responded. She then noticed Charlie Brown.

"Blockhead, what on earth are you doing with her? Don't tell me, you told her you're on the baseball team, but forgot to mention that you've lost eighteen games in a row" she said smartly. He looked down.

"Actually, I just walked up to her and we talked, and since she's new I invited her to lunch" he said in a small voice. Lucy smirked.

"Okay, fine" she said, in a way that made me upset. I decided to invade her mind.

'_No matter how many games you lose, I'll always love you, Charlie Brown'_ she thought. I shook my head.

"Did you just read my mind?" Charlie Brown inquired. I guess I went silent.

"You're psychic!" Linus and Lucy screamed at the same time. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I am, but I wasn't reading your mind, Charlie Brown" I explained. He shrugged and went back to his lunch. I guess he didn't care whose mind I read, as long as it wasn't his.

**Okie-Dokie! That is the END of CHAPTER 1 of 'They All Lied' BTW, the 'lying' will come in during the next chapter, or the one after that.**


End file.
